chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Parkman
Sam Parkman is a character who will in future be used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He will be the son of Daphne and Matt Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Advanced Telekinesis, Enhanced Strength, Telepathic Control, Death Visions and Death Touch. Appearance Sam will take after his father in height, standing at 6'3 as an adult. He will have dark brown hair which will be thick, and his eyes will be dark blue at first, but will soon turn a light brown. His eye and hair colour will then remain the same throughout his life. Abilities Sam's first ability will be Advanced Telekinesis, which he will be able to use to manipulate movement on an atomic and even subatomic scale. In addition to moving objects with his mind, he'll be able to disintegrate objects by dispersing their atoms, create electricity by moving electrons, and create fire using friction. All of these uses will be facilitated by hand gestures, but he'll also eventually be able to use the ability without moving. His second ability will be Enhanced Strength. This will give him greater strength than humanly possible. He'll be able to throw people across a room, tear objects in half, and embed objects in walls. There will be no physical change in him when he accesses this strength, and there will be no need for any specific circumstances in order for him to access it. His strength will be present at all times. His third ability will be Telepathic Control, derived from his father's telepathy. He will be able to control others using his mind, easily, and will be able to implant thoughts and images into their heads. He will also be able to use the ability to force them to speak the truth or reveal a memory. His fourth ability will be Death Visions, which means that he will see visions of other people about to die, but not himself. The visions will usually show the deaths of people he knows, or deaths which will occur near him or involve him in some way. They won't make a death inevitable, and it will still be possible to interfere and save the person, but the circumstances will invariably arise. It is also possible for him to see a death in the past, if time travel will be involved. The clarity of the visions can vary, as sometimes they will show every detail, and sometimes they will only show enough to identify a location, or to identify the victim. His fifth ability will be Death Touch. Using this ability, he'll be able to kill another person with just a touch, causing cardiac arrest. At first, the ability will be neutralised by others like resistance and regeneration, and the damage will also be healable, but he will learn to strengthen the effect and bypass this at will. Family *Mother - Daphne Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman *Adoptive sister - Molly Walker *Half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Sister - Daniella Parkman Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters